Slave Life
by qhqhqh
Summary: Krystal is stuck on a planet full of horny lizard people, will she be able to survive her new life as a sex slave? This will be an 8 chapter story.
1. Chapter 1: Capture

The night run was progressing as planned, Krystal was investigating a minor disturbance that had been happening on the planet surface. Everything appeared to be well...suddenly something large landed on the front of the jet. The canopy was ripped open, but before she could alert command, something hit her sharply on the head...she fell against the dashboard and blacked out.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Krystal blinked herself awake blearily, looking around. She examined her surroundings and could tell that she was in a gloomy and musky room, obviously carved out of a hill. The next thing she noticed was that her suit was gone and she was completely naked. When she saw she wasn't alone, she moved to cover herself but stopped when realizing it was another Vixen, like her. She looked at the second Vixen curiously as she sewed something together. When she was tone she placed it near Krystal's side. Krystal looked at her uncertainly and picked it up. She picked it up and tried to hide her surprise. It was a ragged set of bra and panties. It wouldn't do the best job keeping her covered, "Better than nothing I guess..." She thought miserable.


	2. Chapter 2: A Virgin Gone

The next morning Krystal stood up and walked out of the little musty room where she slept every night. She almost at onced bumped into one of the lizard guards.

She had seen them yesturday, they were very muscular. So much so they hardly needed armor. They also kept their dicks out, not seeming to mind. The guard looked down at Krystal through blood red eyes. That was another thing, they were always at LEAST a head taller than her if not more.

She refused to look up at him, not wanting to upset him in some way. Because of this she let out a yelp of surprise as the guard grabbed her and forced her down to her knees. He pulled her up to him and slapped her face with his dick. She opened her mouth to protest; that was her biggest mistake. As soon as she did the guard shoved it into her mouth, cutting off the protest she was about to make. He grabbed her hands and heald them above her. He forced her to bob her head. She choked on the massive size of it, eyes watering slightly. She began to adjust to the unfamiliar expieriance and soon found a way to bob her head and suck without choking herself. The lizard put a hand on her head, making her go faster as it let out a grunt. Soon the lizard finished, releasing it's foul semen into her mouth. She felt it run down her throat as the guard released her hands. She got the dick out of her mouth, taking several coughs to regain her breath. The lizard growled at something and it pointed to her bra.

It approached her and forced her down onto her back, which wasn't hard giving the size of him. She flinched as the lizard put a claw close to her neck. She shed a tear of embarrasement as the monster cut holes in her bra, exposing her breasts to cold air. It did the same with her ragged panties, showing her virgin core. She tried not to sob as it grunted and got on top of her.

She let out an ear-splitting scream of pain as the lizard rammed it's full cock into her tight pussy, stretching it and breaking her first barrier. The lizard pulled out and slammed back in, earning another cry from Krystal. The monster pounded into her mercilessly, clamping a hand around her neck and holding her down. Her tender breasts moved around as she moved a bit with every thrust. The lizard started to speed up and Krystal gaped in realization of what it was about to do. "N-No..." Her beg was cut off as the lizard came inside her again. She flinched as it pulled out. A mixture of blood and semen poured out onto the grass forming a small puddle around her.

The lizard walked away and Krystal walked back to the musty hole. She collapsed, sobbing uncontrollably. She reached behind and slowly undid the bra, letting it fall as she also took off her panties, seeing no use for them if they had holes in them. She threw the torn articles of clothing off to the side and curled up, covering her breasts and torn core, even though she knew there was nobody to see it.


	3. Chapter 3: Free DayOr Is It?

The next day was a free day for the slaves. This meant they could go wherever they wanted to. Krystal decided to head into the nearby city, see if there was maybe a means of getting off the planet. However, because her small set of clothes had been torn by the lizard the previous day, she was forced to walk in stark naked. She covered up her breasts with one arm and her core with the other. She got looks from the other lizard creatures, but refused to meet them.

She looked up at a sign which LOOKED promising. She couldn't read it though, it was in a different language. She turned in the direction the sign pointed. The road led down through a more secluded part of the city until it seemed there was nobody at all. When she looked around for something...ANYTHING, she felt firm hands grap her and pull her down into the alley. A needle was stabbed into her arm and she felt the world spin. As she collapsed she was dimly aware of somebody reaching down to her legs before falling unconschious.

She blinked her eyes open blearily and felt a throbbing pain in her crotch. She woke fully and her eyes widened as she saw she was REALLY being fucked by another lizard creature. She let out a scream and tried to use her hands to fight it off, but it was futile. She had her arms pinned down to her sides as the beast slammed in faster. It suddenly stopped and she looked up at it, then let out a whimper as it rolled her over and lifted her tail up. She felt her hand splash in a sticky white puddle and realized that it must have been a few hours since she had been rendered unconschious. She let out a screech as she felt the lizard's cock enter her tail hole.

The beast grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. Her arms wobbled as she tried to keep herself steady. The pain was unimaginable and tears fell from her cheeks, landing in the semen below her. She felt the beast reach under her and grab her breasts, fondling them harshly. She whimpered as she felt the beast cum into her ass. It pulled back with a little pop and flipped her onto her back. She looked up, mortified as the beast started jerking off. He groped her breasts, pinching her nipples with it's other free hand. It wasn't long until it climaxed. She flinched as seed shot over her, coating her chest neck and face in sticky cum. The lizard then stood and walked away, appearing to have had it's fun.


	4. Chapter 4: A Scrap Of Pleasure

It was the following morning when she returned to the camp again, her ass still aching from yesturday's ordeal. As she walked in, she started to head to the dirty hole, but was stopped by a lizard guard. The gaurd growled. "Not yet. You're late, for that you must be punished." He dragged her over to a second Vixen. As he did she glimpsed the vixen who made her her clothes riding the cock of another guard, moaning in ecstasy. When they reached the second Vixen, who was also naked the guard snarled. "Make out with eachother." Krystal shuddered, mortified but somehow couldn't resist as the Vixen acrossed from her moved in.

They kneeled on the grass and Krystal kissed the second slave. Her tongue wrapped around hers and she drew in a breath as she felt a finger push on her nipple. She felt the same hand slide down and touch her core. She moaned as she felt two fingers shoved in. Krystal opened her legs wider as she gently moved onto her back, taking the second slave with her. The slave on top shifted and lowered her core onto Krystal's muzzle who started lxicking it contently. The two shifted into the 69 position, each moaning as the other licked and bit their cores. The vixen on top was quick to cum, spurting juice onto Krystal's muzzle. She moaned again and soon came herself. When they looked up they realized that four guards were watching. One guard hoisted the second slave off and bent her over. Krystal didn't look, but heard a scream and guessed she was getting fucked senseless in her tight hole.

The other 3 guards grabbed Krystal and forced her onto all fours in a doggystyle position. She felt one guard mount her from behind, thrusting into her tail-hole. She cringed but was cut short as a second dick was plunged into her mouth. The force from the cock in her ass forced her to bob her head. She felt a third guard go in under her and sit her roughly on his own dick. She moaned as it slid into her freshly lubricated pussy. She somewhat enjoyed the new senation, never before had been jerked around in so many different ways. The three kept up their pace, stuffing her airtight. She felt hands grab her breasts and she tried not to bite down on the dick in her mouth. The beast below her moved them around, pinching on her now hardened nipples. The beast in her mouth came first, holding her head as the semen ran down the back of her mouth. He forced his cock further into her mouth and down her throat as the beast in her pussy came next, filling her up. The lizard in her ass was last to cum. The three all pulled out at once, dropping her to the ground. She panted as cum flowed from all 3 of her holes.

She was quickly brought to her feet and she looked at the guard holding her. The guard answered the look. "You're being sold into personal slavery."


	5. Chapter 5: Sold for 15,000!

She gasped at him, the scrap of pleasure she felt just moments earlier shattering in an instant. Before she could protest she felt cuffs snap onto her wrists. Another chain ran up to a cuff around her neck. A sign with her name on it was hung, along with a number. She assumed this was a identification number. She looked around and saw similar signs being put on the chains of 4 other Vixen prisoners. They were marched out of the camp and into the city.

Krystal glanced around self conschious at having her breasts and vagina exposed in such a public area as she was marched onto a platform. She hardly listened as different names were read off and one by one, the prisoners went to different lizard creatures in the crowd. She jolted when her name was called, following this. "Bidding starting at 1000! Who's got 1000? You sir! In the back!" She listened with growing despair as the amount rose higher, 2000, 3000, 4000, 7000, finally... "15,000! Do I have a 15,000? In the back-er...Commander Gradewather.' Nobody called out a higher bid. "SOLD! For 15,000!" She was shoved off the platform and to her new master, a commander named Gradewather high up in the lizard army.

He grabbed her arm gruffly and led her away, through the city and up to a house that was on the outskirts. He led her in and undid her shackles. He went to a chair and sat down. The order that came next was firm and with authority. "Show me that sweet pussy of yours." She hesitated before obeying. She sat on the floor and spread her legs apart. Her core was exposed and slipping two fingers in she stretched it a little. She held this pose until he ordered her to get up, she complied. "I'm see it'll be satisfying to stick my dick in you...wait here." He left the room. It was a few moments before he returned. He threw a lace outfit at her. "Put it on." She gathered it up and slipped it overtop of her. It was laced thinly and her breasts and vagina were still visible through it, but she didn't protest this, figuring that's what her new master wanted. He walked past her, grabbing her buttcheek for a moment as he passed. "We're going to have a lot of fun together..."


End file.
